Treasure Map - Rob Lucci
Informazioni Generali Informazioni Treasure Map - Rob Lucci Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 3x e CD special -10: *Saint Myosgard 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Sai Kano Kingdom Soldier at the Reverie 1,75x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Neptune King of the Ryugu Kingdom at the Reverie 1,5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Sabo & Koala Youthful Revolutionary Aces 1,35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -5: *Fleet Admiral Sakazuki Burning Enforcer of Justice *Leo the Warrior Brave and Gallant Bodyguard *Lindbergh Captain of the Revolutionary Army Southern Forces *Belo Betty Captain of the Revolutionary Army Eastern Forces *Karasu Captain of the Revolutionary Army Northern Forces *Carrot Bedroom Adventure *Morley Leader of the Western Troops of the Revolutionary Army *Shanks & Beckman Men Who Ended the War *Rob Lucci Cipher Pol "Aigis" Zero 1,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -3: *Donquixote Doflamingo Future King *Luffy & Law Miracle-Making Generation *Zeus & Prometheus & Big Mom The Leaders of the Land of Souls *Dogstorm & Cat Viper Antagonistic Kings of Day and Night *Kuzan Fateful Struggle to the Death *Sengoku Fatherly Buddha *Coby, Hero of the Battlefield: Extra Navy Petty Officer *Sergeant Helmeppo: Extra *Gecko Moria: Extra Ruler of the Florian Triangle *Crocodile & Daz Revived Duo *ChoBro & Carrot In the Mirro-World *Edward Newgate Great Pirate Whitebeard *Red-Haired Shanks Red-Hair Pirates Leader *Cavendish of Hakuba Captain of the Beautiful Pirates *Garp the Fist Hero of the Navy *Buddha Sengoku Navy HQ Admiral *Charlotte Linlin Devastation in the Land of Elbaph *Edward Newgate: Neo Great Pirate Whitebeard *Big Mom Hungry Onslaught *Vinsmoke Sanji Germa Kingdom *Capone "Gang" Bege Castle-Man of the Castle-Castle Fruit *Magellan & Hannyabal Guardians of the Fortress of Hell *Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma Government Human Weapon *Man-Eating Bartolomeo Captain of the Barto Club Pirates *Senor Pink Real Man's Fight *Enraged Arlong Tyrannical Fish-Man *Fujitora: Gravity Blade Navy HQ Powerhouse *"Garuda" Vinsmoke Judge King of Germa *Duval: Neo Flying Fish Riders Leader *Sabo: Neo Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff *Brook Swordsmanship from the Freezing Afterlife *Dogstorm: King of the Day Mokomo Dukedom *Eustass Kid Red-Hair-Seeking Worst Generation *Bartholomew Kuma Justice-Defying Human Weapon *Black Arm Zephyr Former Navy HQ Admiral *Cat Viper: King of the Night Whale Forest Guardian *Sai Kano Kingdom Soldier at the Reverie *Yasopp Red-Hair Pirates Officer *Lucky Roux Red-Hair Pirates Officer *Fukaboshi Three Strongest Royal Soldiers *Hack Revolutionary and Fish-Man Karate Master *Doc Q Blackbeard Pirates *Lafitte Blackbeard Pirates *Van Ogre Blackbeard Pirates *Tony Tony Chopper Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Usopp Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Nico Robin Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Monkey D. Luffy Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Franky Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Roronoa Zoro Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Brook Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Nami Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Sanji Dressing Up for the Pirate Festival! *Boa Sandersonia Runaway Slave *Boa Marigold Runaway Slave *Boa Hancock Runaway Slave *Sai 13th Leader of the Happosui Army *Boo Happosui Army *T-Bone Captain: Navy Headquarters *Helmeppo, Friend to Courage Navy HQ Sergeant *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Nami Captivating Santa Girl *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Smoothie & Oven Intruder Eliminators *Trafalgar Law The Man Who Took on the "Heart" *Jack the Drought *Kizaru Turbulent Flash 1,1x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -3: *Dracule Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Hancock Love-Love Bat: Midnight Halloween Parade *Kaido, King of the Beasts *Donquixote Doflamingo Another Stage Called "Awakening" *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Charlotte Linlin Great Pirate "Big Mom" *Kami Eneru Divine Providence of Skypiea *Red-Haired Shanks Toast to the New Era *Edward Weevil Warlord of the Sea Statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice Mini Boss e Boss VS Charlos *Preventivo: previene il ritardo e ogni turno imposta una barriera infrangibile con due colpi del tipo indicato VS Roswald & Kuma *Preventivo: previene il ritardo, incatena il capitano per 5 turni, il puntatore è impostato su Kuma per 2 turni, riduce il danno inflitto da personaggi non STR del 60% per 10 turni *Ogni 2 turni: aumento dell'ATK di Kuma di 1,5x per 2 turni *Sotto il 50% di HP: gli slot sono cambiati in BOMB e BLOCK VS Fujitora *Stage 1, preventivo: rende gli slot DEX, PSY e INT negativi per 99 turni *Boss, preventivo: previene il ritardo per 99 turni, paralizza il capitano per 3 turni, non può andare KO per 3 turni, riduzione soglia del danno per 3 turni, avvolge la carica Special di 1 turno *Turno 1: aumenta la DEF per 3 turni *Ogni 3 turni: spazza via 2 unità casuali non capitano per 2 turni *Sotto il 20% di HP: attacca per 6x VS Stussy *Preventivo: previene i cambiamenti di stato per 99+ turni, incatena 3 personaggi per 5 turni, silenzia gli Special dei marinai per 3 turni, cambia casualmente gli slot *Sotto il 50% di HP: aumenta l'ATK di 1,5x per 1 turno e svuota tutti gli slot *Sotto il 20% di HP: aumenta l'ATK di 1,5x per 5 turni VS Lucci *Stage 6: **preventivo: imposta una barriera infrangibile con 3 PERFECT e acceca per 3 turni (lo ripete ogni 3 turni), cambia gli slot in negativi, BLOCK, incatena gli slot dei capitani per 5 turni *Stage 7: **preventivo: previene il ritardo, silenzia il tuo capitano per 5 turni, silenzia gli special per 2 turni, abbassa il moltiplicatore di catena per 2 turni **turno 3: aumenta l'ATK di 1,5x per 99 turni, blocca il moltiplicatore di catena per 5 turni **Sotto il 50% di HP: si arrabia per 10 turni **Sotto il 20% di HP: spazza via 4 unità casuali **alla morte: rivive tornando con tutta l'HP, limita l'uso degli special a 2, riduce la percentuale dei danni subiti per 3 turni VS Coby *Preventivo: cambia casualmente gli slot